Cupcake
by Lullaby of Adjectives
Summary: Tally is an ambitious human eager to open her own cupcake bakery in the small town of Pluto and she's determined not to let anything get in her way. Especially not Daniel Chive.
1. Things You Need to Know About Daniel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing. **

**Author's Note: Contains elements from all games, plus some things that I threw in myself. Please review! Also I know it's really short. Chapters in the future will be longer.**

Prologue-Three Things About Daniel Chive

There are a few things you need to know about Daniel Chive.

First off, although he was a human himself, he had a strong dislike for other humans. Once, when asked of his distaste, he voiced how he felt-sort of. "It's simply that all of you other species are much more realistic about where you stand regarding social matters. Humans have an unfortunate tendency to deem themselves more important than they really are." So, as you may find yourself asking, what made Daniel Chive so different from other humans in this aspect? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He may have been the most prominent, important thing the small of Pluto had ever seen, but inside his head, he felt that he was so accomplished, he could be the leader of the world. So the real reason Daniel Chive hated humans? They often had tendencies to deem themselves more important than him.

Secondly, Daniel Chive was a wonderful business man because of his phenomenal persuasion skills. He could sell you a bag of rabbit dung by convincing you it was as valuable as the crown he had on display in his house and you wouldn't know what hit you until a few minutes after he left you there holding a bag of bunny poop. In some situations, his persuasiveness was viewed as a good thing. But it could also lead him to trouble down the line. Trouble he didn't feel he was truly into because he thought he could charm his way out of any situation.

And third, Daniel Chive hated things to go on without his knowledge. HE clung to his television set whenever a newscast would air. He checked the town messages board every single day, desperated to know what was going on. He always dropped by the police station to talk about human events. So when the new human girl, Tally, moved in while he was off on a two and a half month business trip, you can see where things would begin to complicated.


	2. Tally Marks

**Author's Note: I'm going to put a fun fact at the beginning of every chapter from now on! Also, don't forget to review! **

**Fun Fact: Tally's name was initially Leah, then briefly Cardinal, then I switched it to Colbie before finally settling on Tally. **

Chapter One-Tally Marks

_Knock knock knock. _

Vesta groaned from her bedroom, not bothering to look at the clock. It didn't matter what time it was because she knew it was too early to get up anyways. Who would be knocking on her door just as the sun was rising?

"Hold a moment!" she called out, getting out of bed. She quickly ran a brush through her fluffy fur and pulled her orange and brown striped scarf around around her neck before rushing out into the front room of her house to answer the door. "Hello?" she asked, pulling it open, somewhat shocked to find Eloise, an elephant who lived across town from Vesta, standing there. It wasn't that Vesta and Eloise were enemies, exactly. They just didn't really talk that much, nor did they share many interests.

"Vesta, you will not believe what just happened," Eloise said, inviting herself in and taking a look around the room. "I love what you've done with the place, by the way."

With a sigh, Vesta closed the door behind Eloise. There was clearly no polite way to ask Eloise to leave, and she was slightly interested in the news the elephant had to share anyway.

"Do you want any breakfast or coffee or anything?" Vesta asked, gesturing to her fridge .

Eloise shook her head. "I already had my coffee and bagel for the morning, thanks," she replied.

The sheep shook her head. Eloise was one of the most put together people she had ever met. She didn't know if anyone else could manage to be dressed, fed, and have the latest gossip already at this early in the morning. "So what were you going to tell me?" she inquired, sitting down on one of her chairs at her watermelon table.

Eloise took the chair opposite of her, leaning in close. "A new person moved in."

Vesta was stared at her for a moment. Why was this a big deal? Sure, their small town of Pluto wasn't very big and it was always a cause of small excitement when there was a new villager, but surely Eloise wouldn't have come from all the way across town just to tell her this, would she?

"So?" Vesta asked, getting up to pour herself a cup of orange juice.

"So she's a human."

Vesta nearly dropped the carton she cradled in her arms. This _was _a big deal after all.

Most animals in other towns wouldn't think it so unusual-most places had a wide variety of animals, humans included. But the only human that had ever lived in Pluto prior to that day was Daniel Chive. And Daniel Chive was persuasive, rich and cunning. And most importantly, Daniel Chive hated other humans.

But to further the complications of this, Danny was away on a two and a half month business trip and wouldn't return until mid-January. So someone would either have to tell him, which would most likely lead to his very early return and a demand for this girl to move out, or they could keep him in the dark and let him return home in January, practically shaking with fury as he found out the news that no one had bothered to tell him.

"Oh gosh," Vesta said with a sigh.

"I know. So here's what I know about her-she moved from Karnaville. You've been there, right?"

Vesta nodded. Karnaville was a large city a few hours south from Pluto. She had gone there one week last summer, and it was truly a breathtaking place, much larger than the city that was only a few minutes away by bus, Lyric. Filled with classy restaurants, weird little craft shops, and endless amounts of vintage fashion stores, it had been a fun week at Karnaville, even though it had been almost unbearably hot and crowded.

Eloise nodded. "It's so pretty, isn't it? I wonder why she wanted to move up here to boring old Pluto...anyways, she's definitely got the 'big city' look about her, like all those Lyric animals. She has green hair, and it's pulled into a super trendy bun, not like anything Harriet could do." She clasped her hands over her mouth, looking shocked at what she just said. "I so did not mean it like that! Oops. So yeah..she's also wearing a total Gracie design, that zebra print shirt that was there a few months ago. She has fake red rose pin in her hair and-"

"Eloise?" said Vesta, quietly interrupting her. "If you don't mind, I'd like to hear things about her that don't have to do with her appearance or fashion sense."

The elephant shook her head, making her brown hair fall into her face a little bit. "Oh Vesta, for someone who loves to sew as much as you do, you really ought to care more about fashion, hon," she said while brushing her hair aside. "But I suppose I'll move on. I know she has that house down by the beach where Friga and Mint used to live."

Vesta nodded, knowing the place. Friga was a penguin who was somewhat similar to Eloise in personality, but had more of a work ethic, a drive that Eloise seemed to lack. She had shared a house with Mint, who, at the time they had moved in together, had been her best friend. But they had gotten on each other nerves within about six months of living together. So as soon as she had gotten enough money, Friga moved out, buying her own house in the northern part of town. Mint couldn't keep up with the rent, and she moved out to a less expensive town. The house had been deserted for around ten weeks, but it looked like Nook had finally sold it.

"Also, her name is Tally. Unusual, isn't it?" Eloise sighed, out of gossip, then glanced at the clock that hung on Vesta's wall. "So sorry, but I have to go. Freya must be up by now and would _hate _to be the last to know about this. Bye!"

She slid out of Vesta's door, leaving behind a heavy scent of strawberry and retreated into her bathroom, the overpowering smell sickening her slightly, and began to fill her tub with hot water, contemplating what to do. She was in Danny's close circle of friends-not that he didn't try to be friendly with everybody. He did, he made that effort. But he was close with some of the villagers in town, and Vesta was included in that. So she figured she ought to write him, to tell him there was a human in town that wasn't him.

But maybe Tally was nice. Maybe Tally was genuinely a good being. Vesta had never understood why Danny hated humans so much because she had never met one that wasn't him. So maybe now was her chance to get to meet her before Danny came home-whether too early because someone told him of the presence of the girl, or in a few months.

Once the tub was full water and the bathroom was sufficiently steamy, Vesta lowered herself into the tub, letting herself relax. Her shift at the museum wasn't to start until early that evening, so she had all day to enjoy herself.

Except for the question that plagued her mind. Should she tell Danny about Tally, or should she keep it to herself?

"Even if I don't tell, there's the very likely possibility that someone else will write him about it," Vesta reminded herself aloud. "It's not like I'm his closest friend-it doesn't have to my responsibility."

And with that weight lifted slightly above her shoulders, she leaned her head back on the edge of the tub, grateful for the peace and quiet of her own house.


	3. A Pink Wolf

**Fun Fact: There are 38 animals-humans included-that live in Pluto!**

**Please review!**

Chapter Two-A Pink Wolf

The view from the bedroom upstairs really was beautiful. "No denying it," muttered Tally, staring out the window. The house overlooked the white sand beach and the sparkling blue ocean that Tally couldn't wait to stick her toes into. But moving here, to the small, northern town of Pluto from the big city Karnaville down south was bringing all sorts of complications. Things that couldn't be made up for by the view.

First of all, there was the cost. Tally had moved there because living there would be cheaper. By her calculations, purchasing a house would be cheaper than the rent from her apartment in Karnaville for a year, but she had ran into trouble with that. Perhaps it was the location of the house, but it about ten thousand bells more expensive than she had been betting on.

Tom Nook, the raccoon who had sold her the house-and apparently owned a shop just across the river from her-had assured her she could pay it off in small increments, and there wasn't a deadline for her payment. But between her grocery costs, her electric, heat, and water bills, it would be a long while until she had enough money to pay off her entire loan, which would ultimately interfere with her long term goal or opening her own cupcake bakery, which was why she had really moved there anyway.

There was also all the _dirt _in the town. Tally didn't mean to sound snobby about it, but she was used to stones and pavement, not dirt and grass. The bottoms of her sneakers were already caked in dirt, and she'd been in town for a grand total of three and a half hours.

Thirdly, there was her job. She was employed at the market, which honestly wouldn't be so bad. It smelled like spices and pears, and there was a coffee machine that was free use to employees. But the paycheck was so much smaller than the one earned at her job at Thriftie's, the store under her apartment that she worked in while living in Karnaville.

"So if I just had more money, all my problems would be solved," Tally concluded, her tone bitter, drawing herself away from the window.

As she retreated downstairs, back to her room filled with moving boxes, there was a sharp, quick rap on her door.

"It's open!" she called, pulling a box off the top of her stove and prying it open.

The door swung open, rattling the contents of a nearby box. "Oops," said the pink wolf standing in the door frame. "Sorry. I'm Freya," she said, stepping inside and shutting the door behind her. "Oh, it's cold in here."

"Sorry," said Tally apologetically. "I haven't really had a chance to run the heat yet, I've only been here in town for a few hours." She paused, blinking at the tall wolf. "I'm Tally, by the way."

"I know. Everyone's been talking about you," Freya informed her, walking closer to her, giving Tally the unpleasant impression that she was being stalked.

"W-what? Why?" Tally asked, somewhat startled. Were new residents really so scarce in this town that she was now the hottest topic here?

Freya smiled slightly. "Of course...why would you know? I mean, you've only been here for a few hours, right?"

"Um...right?" Tally agreed. She had stopped rummaging in the box and had turned the entirety of her attention on Freya, her confusion growing stronger as the wolf kept talking.

"Well, there's only ever been one human here in Pluto, and that's Daniel Chive. He's lived here for years. He's also the richest man in all of Pluto and Lyric."

"Lyric?"

"Oh, sorry. It's the city-though I'm sure not as big as Karnaville-" she added with a wink. "That's only a few minutes away by bus from here. You saw the bus stop in front of the train station, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Tally said with a nod, still not sure where this was going.

"Anyways, he's super rich. And he hates other humans. So it's pretty much a big no-no that you're here."

Tally could feel his face growing redder. "I'm not leaving," she said hotly. "I'm staying here."

"And you might just get away with that," Freya said with a smile. "Because Daniel's away on a two and half month business trip several hours down south. I came up here to let you know that between you and me, I think we can keep you here for a while."

"But why do you want to keep me here? You just met me," Tally pointed out. "Even though I guess I really shouldn't be complaining if I want to stay here..."

"I like you," said Freya. "You're cute, and you have good taste in houses-I mean, look at this view! And you're from Karnaville. I mean, that's like the coolest city there is. And that shirt is so cool. That's a Gracie original, right?"

Tally nodded, a smile spreading across her face. "Your shirt is so cute too," she told Freya. "Where did you get that from?"

The wolf smiled, once again bringing Tally the impression that she was being stalked by a vicious animal. She quickly shook off the feeling though as Freya spoke. "I designed it. Do you really like it?"

"So much," replied Tally. "Anyways...I don't mean to be rude, but I really do have to unpack..."

"Oh, no problem. Talk to you later, Tal!" Freya strutted out the door.

Tally stared at the spot where Freya had just stood, attempting to take all of this new information in. She was currently inhabiting a town that was pretty much forbidden territory. But the predator was hours away, being kept in the dark about her existence in his nest.

Not to mention this feeling of being stalked by the wolf. She had been kind, complimenting her style and appearance, telling her she wanted her kept in town. But that smile was undeniably creepy, and the way she strutted around did nothing to ease the effect.

_Oh well_, thought Tally. _I'm not really in any position to deny anyone who's friendly, now am I_?

She glanced around at the boxes that filled her house and sighed. She supposed it was time for her to at least start unpacking down here.


	4. The Experiment

**Fun Fact: Tally's last name is Lane!**

**Author's Note: Please, please review! I love getting feedback on my stories. Thanks to everyone who's already reviewed. **

Chapter Three-The Experiment

"Vesta!"

Vesta turned around to see a familiar pink wolf running down the beach towards her. Well, it was truthfully more of a paced strut-Vesta doubted that Freya had ever run in her life. She waved to the wolf, smiling a bit. "Do you need something, Freya?"

Freya halted a few feet in front of Vesta and began to proceed towards her at a slower pace. "Yes, I do. It's sort of...serious, actually."

Surprised, Vesta cocked her head to the side. Freya usually wanted to talk about her boss at the makeup company where she worked or fashion or vacations. Their conversations were generally chatty and short, never anything very serious.

"Well," Freya said. "I know you're good friends with Daniel, right?"

Vesta nodded, unsure of where this conversation was headed.

"And you know about that new girl, Tally," Freya continued. Vesta nodded once more. "Well, don't tell Daniel about her...okay? I like her. I want to keep her in town. And I'm afraid Daniel will come swooping in and kick her out. So if you could also try to keep other people from contacting him?"

Huh. This was definitely a new side of Freya that Vesta hadn't seen before. Not that Freya wasn't friendly-it was just that she had an underlying personality of rudeness, and because elegance and appearance were high ranked in her list of priorities. Concern for other beings was not necessarily something that shone through her.

"Okay, I'll try...but I think you ought to talk to Daniel's other friends. I'm not really persuasive," Vesta admitted.

Freya nodded. "Alright. Fair enough. I know he's good friends with you, Hugh, Dora, Champ, and who else?"

Vesta thought back to the dinner parties at Daniel's she had been invited to many times, trying to think of the faces across the table from her.

"Um, let me think...there's them and Merry and Del and Antonio...and I think he's really close to Toby."

Freya paused a moment, considering this. "Okay, thanks. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have business to do!"

Vesta waved her goodbye before continuing on her walk down the beach. That was certainly a strange interaction. What was so darn special about this human?

Maybe it was time to find out.

As soon as Vesta reached the house, something inside her told her to turn around. She didn't want to get involved in any way with another human because it would only complicate things with Danny, wouldn't it? She told the voice to be quiet, that she wanted to at least see what opinion she could form on other humans that weren't Daniel.

She knocked on the door before she could back out.

"Hold on a moment!" yelled a voice from somewhere inside the house. "I'll be down in a minute!"

Vesta waited patiently for a moment before the door swung open to reveal the short human girl. Her green hair was falling out of her bun, a bit of mascara was smudged underneath her eyes and there was dirt stain at the hem of her shirt.

"Hi," Vesta said. "I just wanted to welcome you to Pluto."

"Sorry, but now isn't exactly the best time," she said apologetically. "I'm Tally, by the way."

"Vesta," replied Vesta, extending her arm.

Tally shook it and took a deep breath. "Wanna come over in about an hour or two? I think I'll have the place all set up and look somewhat presentable by then."

Vesta smiled. "Why don't you come over to my house whenever you're ready?"

The human girl looked relieved at the suggestion. "Oh, thank you. I have a map, but I don't know which house is yours...?" she trailed off, taking the map out.

"Right here," Vesta said, pointing to it's location on the paper. Tally grabbed a nearby pencil and made a note of it.

"Thanks."

Vesta nodded and left. Perhaps it was too soon to form an opinion-the girl was clearly frazzled and somewhat disoriented. In a few hours, Vesta would see what this girl was really like.

"Hmm...maybe I should...study her?" she mumbled to herself once she had reached her own house. "Record interactions with her...see how she's different from Daniel?"

And thus Vesta had begun her experiment.


End file.
